Rise Of The Adipose
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: The Adipose are back, but not as The Doctor knows them... An old friend has also returned to give The Doctor a message.
1. Frozen

The streets of London, filled with the day to day life of the average person. There are men and women going to work, children going to school, and people walking their dogs. Aeroplanes flying above the sky, trains and buses on their usual routes, traffic as busy as ever. Even the sweet romance of young love, with an attractive looking dark-haired man, driving his girlfriend, an attractive redhead, to their next date in an expensive red convertible.

"I can't believe you managed to score such a great ride off your parents" The redhead said.

"Babe," the man replied, "This was easily the best dealing I made with them. Wait until tonight when we go to the drive-in, and then head to the mountain peak and watch the stars"

"It's going to be so romantic" said the girl.

"Even more romantic knowing we can do it for as long as we want, for all our lives" said the man.

The lights turned green at the end of that sentence, and they drove off, but as they turned into the corner, they froze to a stop. Literally. And they were not the only ones. The cars behind them had done the same. So had the cars in the previous street. The people on the footpath were frozen. Aswell as buses, and trains, and moving higher into the atmosphere, the aeroplanes in the sky had also frozen. Everything in London had frozen.

Up above, outside Earth's atmosphere, flew a blue police box called the TARDIS. Inside that police box was a woman called The Doctor, and her fam, Graham, Ryan and Yaz. The TARDIS was levitating in space. The Doctor sat on the stairs of the console room as her companions came out of their rooms.

"So, where are we?" Ryan asked.

The Doctor had hardly noticed they'd entered the room when she looked in their direction, in a little bit of shock.

"Oh. Yeah" She said as she got up and headed towards the controls.

"You haven't taken us anywhere yet, have you, Doc?" Graham asked, reading The Doctor's facial expressions.

"Sorry" The Doctor said flatly, looking at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yaz asked her, genuinely concerned for her mental health.

The four of them had been through a lot lately, and The Doctor had been giving them one worded answers more often when she could talk at a thousand words per second. And she'd been looking kind of sombre as well. But then there'd be the days where she was all happy again, and it didn't worry them as much.

"Somewhere exciting the-" The Doctor said, instantly switching back into her happy mood, as she looked at the controls, but cut herself off when she noticed something.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Yaz asked as the three companions walked up to her.

"It's Earth," The Doctor said, "London, to be exact"

"What about it?" Graham asked.

"It's frozen" The Doctor said.

"It can't be," Ryan said, "We were just there"

"Yeah," Yaz added, "And everything was fine"

"Must be a fault in your system or something" Graham chimed in.

The Doctor looked at the three with that serious look she always gave them.

"The TARDIS is never wrong," she told them, "All of London is frozen"

"Well, we've got to go back and check it out, see what's happening, then" Graham said.

"My thoughts exactly, Graham" The Doctor said as she pulled the lever on the console, and the ATRDIS dematerialised from space.

It rematerialised on a little corner in London, and they all exited the TARDIS, Yaz being the first.

"You're right," she said as she looked around, "Look at it"

"Eh?" Graham said, as he looked around confused when he exited the TARDIS.

"What could do this?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know," The Docor replied, grabbing out her sonic screwdriver and waving it at the frozen cars in the street, then checking the readings, "Normal"

"This ain't normal" Graham noted.

"Got that, Graham," The Doctor replied, "Time to investigate. Come on, gang"

The four friends walked along the frozen streets of London, but as they got near a square filled with cafes, The Doctor stopped in her tracks, which caused Yaz to bump into her.

"Hey!" Yaz said, then noticing the look on The Doctor's face, "What is it?"

Both Graham and Ryan looked in the direction The Doctor and Yaz were looking, and what they saw confused them. It didn't make sense at all.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ryan asked.

"It can't be," Graham added, "She's fantasy"

"Or an actress" Ryan corrected him.


	2. The Adipose

"Yeah, Julie Andrews" Graham said.

"You mean Emily Blunt" Ryan corrected him.

"Who?" Graham asked.

"She's real" The Doctor said with a deep voice.

"Mary Poppins?!" Ryan and Graham asked in unison, in shock.

"Her" The Doctor nodded toward the cafe square.

Sitting on their lonesome in the square at a table was a lady in a purple dress. She had legs crossed, and was sipping on a cup of tea, whistling to herself. And she did indeed look like Mary Poppins.

"Do you know her?" Yaz asked The Doctor.

The Doctor was silent for a moment, and bit her lip before answering Yaz's question. Of course she knew this woman. The two of them went way back. And at the moment, she had nothing but resent for this woman.

"She goes by Missy," The Doctor replied, then after a little more silence, "She's The Master"

"But I thought O was The Master" Ryan said.

"He is," The Doctor said, then turning to face her companions, "I told you, we're Time Lords. We can regenerate our bodies. Presumably, O is in her future, so we can't say anything about him. Stay close"

The four friends walked up to the square, and the table Missy was seated at. Missy lifted her head from her cup, and noticed them. She looked at all four of them, then back at Graham.

"Ah," she said, "Late as always. And might I say, downgrade on the eyebrows, but thinning the floof was a smart idea, it really was getting out of hand"

"Missy" The Doctor stated seriously.

"Oh," Missy said, noticing The Doctor, "Well. You afforded the upgrade. Must have been so inspired by-"

"Did you do this?" The Doctor asked her, pointing around them to the frozen streets of London.

"Old habits" Missy replied with a shrug.

"What do you want?" The Doctor asked, her voice getting lower.

"Always straight to the chase," Missy answered, "Regeneration will never change that"

"Missy" The Doctor was getting worked up at her old frenemy now.

"I have something very important to tell you" Missy told her.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you telling us you froze all of London just to talk to the Doc?" Graham interrupted.

"He catches on fast, I like him," Missy said to The Doctor, "Now, it is of utmost-"

"Doctor, I thought all of London was frozen" Yaz interrupted Missy, who raised an eyebrow at Yaz.

"It is" The Doctor said, not taking an eye off Missy.

"Then what's that?" Yaz asked, pointing towards another street.

The five of them looked to where she was pointing, and what they saw was a little pink-ish blob, running toward an alleyway.

"Good question," The Doctor said, grabbing out her sonic, "Let's find out"

"Doctor!" Missy said, getting up off her chair.

"You need to go," The Doctor said to Missy, "I don't care where, unfreeze London and go"

"I'm not leaving you" Missy retorted.

"It wouldn't be the first time" The Doctor said as she glared into Missy's eyes.

Missy showed some anger in her eyes at this statement. If The Doctor meant what she thought she had meant, it was the other way around, but she was never given the chance to show it. But what she knew, and what she had to tell The Doctor was more important than any resentment they had.

"What I have to tell you is really important" Missy told her, stressing the "really".

The Doctor was silent for a moment, glaring at Missy, looking in her eyes. She could tell that Missy was serious. Being Time Lords, she could feel it in her bones. And she could feel that whatever the message was could mean disaster if she didn't hear it.

"Fine," The Doctor said, "Come with us. But no tricks"

"No tricks" Missy repeated, pulling out a small device from her pocket and pressing a button on it.

And at the press of the button, the flow of London returned to normal. Or so they thought. With that, the TARDIS gang, accompanied by Missy, ran in the direction the blob went. They made it to the alleyway it ran towards, and noticed the blob was waiting outside a back door of some place. The Doctor began to tiptoe closer to it, sonic held out.

"Doctor" Yaz whispered, starting to go with her but Missy stopped her.

"She'll l be fine" Missy whispered.

The Doctor managed to get a scan, and sneak back to them. She read the reading and scrunched up her face.

"What?" She asked no one in particular.

"What is it?" Yaz asked.

"Adipose" The Doctor said, looking at them.

"Adipose?" Ryan asked, "Isn't that that stuff in your body?"

"Yes," The Doctor answered, "Fat. It's living fat"

"Are you saying our fat is alive?" Yaz asked, confused.

"Do keep up," Missy retorted, "You're alive. You have fat in you. It's only a matter of time before someone realises they can bring yours to life"

"And they have before," The Doctor added, remembering her last encounter with the Adipose, "But it's not possible for them to be back"

"Why not?" asked Graham.

"The last time I encountered them, someone was exploiting humans by planting the seeds of baby Adipose in pills," The Doctor explained to the crew, "And when I intervened, all the Adipose left for their home planet"

"Well, that person's obviously back at it again" Missy told her friend.

"They can't be" The Doctor said to her.

"Why not?" Ryan asked.

The Doctor was silent before she answered, "Because they died"

Missy raised her eyebrows at this, The Doctor let someone die, that information impressed her.

"Uh, Doctor?" Yaz said.

The Doctor looked at Yaz and noticed she was pointing in the direction the Adipose was. They all looked towards the Adipose, who was standing outside a door. A drunk man walked out of the door, noticing it. He gave it a wave, and the Adipose gave a tiny screech of a roar, and jumped onto the man, biting his neck deep. The bite caused the man's body to completely disintegrate and two more pink-ish Adipose form from his remains. The Doctor and her fam gave a gasp at this sight, as the three Adipose continued through the alleyway on their merry way.


End file.
